


澳耀 | 倒计时

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀





	澳耀 | 倒计时

20:00  
从粥底火锅店走出来，正赶上街上人流量逐渐增大的时候。一部门的人都吃得很乐呵，并且秉承广府地区人民的品格，赞叹完食材的鲜香，就已经在琢磨待会跨年宵夜去哪里续摊。  
王濠镜默默放慢脚步，王耀刚好就在这时凑到他边上：“我家附近有个火锅店，是我跟朋友常去的一家，你要是有空过来玩，我可以带你尝尝。”  
虽然平常是有约饭啦，但是王濠镜想到这位师兄无辣不欢的口味偏好，苦笑道，你可饶了我吧。  
王耀好笑地睨他一眼，怎么？吃鸳鸯锅已经是我最大的让步了！  
好吧，他耸耸肩，看着逐渐走到前头的众人，低缓的声音在冬夜冷风中显得不太确切，那我恭敬不如从命好了。  
王耀爽快地应了一声，很快又被大声朗读沙雕段子的同行伙伴逗得笑出来。再偏头去看他，王濠镜的侧脸不偏不倚摆正九十度，而后是一双好看的手，在扶眼镜。今晚群里新鲜出炉的眼镜起雾表情包又跳入王耀脑海，直到王濠镜转过头来，王耀才意识到自己发出了并不客气的笑。  
“没事儿，”王耀一本正经地清清嗓子，怼了怼王濠镜胳膊肘，假装嫌弃：“腿看着挺长的，怎么走这么慢？掉队了可别找我。”

21:00  
其实事情缘由还是从部门聚会说起。  
青协那么多人聚餐，偏偏是外联和宣传的门面担当临时有事没能准时到，前后脚赶到，两围桌前正正好空出挨着的座位。一大班人闹腾说要两人请吃饭，会长更是看热闹不嫌事大般给王耀斟茶，让他以茶代酒罚个三杯。  
王濠镜难得一脸状况外，他跟在王耀身后有点懵，只听见王耀在吐槽：你们平时端得那么稳，全靠现在释放搞事天性？  
他拉开椅子，又扶了一下眼镜。总而言之，控制好表情再说。

可惜没有如果。

王耀的手臂被人猛地抓住又放开时，他还有点懵。而后他便听见一句声音低哑的“对唔住”，转过去就只看见王濠镜皱着眉、抓着杯子一口一口地在灌冰橙汁。  
他看着那漫起红色的耳廓发出疑惑，这也不像是呛到了？然后那双无辜眼就挺抱歉地望过来，刚刚爆出家乡话的人这会大概是平复了一下：“抱歉，”他顿了顿，然后继续说：“刚才吃到辣椒了。”  
直到那天饭后跟这人走到了校外小吃街，王耀才后知后觉琢磨出点什么：这兔崽子，还有点可爱。  
王濠镜带着王耀去了家新开的糖水店，给他点了份红豆双皮奶：“这家店做得挺好的，师兄你可以试一下。”  
两个部门的工作事宜有诸多合作，王耀自然也见过隔壁部门的这干事好些次，招新摆摊时还搭过交接班，总的来说印象都挺好。王耀胡乱想着，连对面的人在低声说着什么都没怎么留意，尝了一口软滑香甜，在当晚第二次后知后觉地想：卧槽，是不是哪里有点微妙啊。

穿过商场就能到广场，有人提出还想再逛一阵，另几人惦记着灯光秀和演出，干脆就约好到点了再到位置等跨年倒数。王濠镜习惯性瞄向王耀想征求意见，而对方已经扫了一圈排长龙的奶茶店和其他铺面，最终指了指糖水店：“那，点个双皮奶再走？”几对拿着雪糕的情侣在面前经过，王耀顺嘴又添了句：“杨枝甘露加雪糕球也行。”  
“好。”

22:00  
一口清凉的芒果和西米露入腹，王濠镜眯起眼，目光在店里上下晃了一圈，最终还是落在了旁边座位的王耀身上。小店生意火爆，前一桌走了刚好空出角落二人座，也就无所谓再挑什么环境。等餐的空隙里王耀不知道在刷什么，过了一阵他把手机转过来给王濠镜看：高塔和湖面，还有行道树，全都铺上了绚丽灯光；行人熙攘，镜头切过，都拥进框里用各异的语言打着招呼。  
“嗯，自家门口的跨年晚会。”王濠镜笑着，声音柔和起来，“每年还会有灯光秀和美食节。读中学的时候跟同学去跨年，跑到不同摊位乱吃，其实也未必知道都叫什么，但最后都吃得很开心。不过人也挺多的，错峰去玩的话还能比较悠闲——”  
这次双皮奶上来得快些，王濠镜看见时顿了顿：“我小时候也经常去楼下甜品店吃这个，也是个老店了。如果你哪天要来旅游，我给你推荐啊，就当做导游了。”  
王耀吃东西慢条斯理，答应他却很快。

明明就坐在一起却觉得在想他，王濠镜一边戳着雪糕球一边听店里放的粤语歌，温柔旋律在唱，明知我们隔着个太空，仍然将爱慕天天入进信封，抬头望星空发梦，仍然自信，等到你会破例答复我一封。

“深信最后收得到答复。”

23:00  
好在位置不难找，两人没费多少力气就认出来小道对面那几个最为兴奋、手里举着荧光棒的朝他们挥手的家伙。彼时有轮滑队在表演，划出的亮光在刹那间叫人眼花缭乱，而背后不远处，就是变幻着灯光的高塔，河岸两边都映得相当热闹。  
王耀调整了一下围巾，抬头去看塔身的新年祝语和倒计时，突然感叹：“年轻真好。”  
“嗯？”  
“就，提前祝你20岁快乐呗。”  
王耀再一次想去看他，某人绷紧的下颌线条终于是松懈下来。从王耀的角度看过去，彩光勾出王濠镜的脸部线条，而那里正扬起一个不太容易察觉出的微笑。  
嘿，王耀想，有啥好笑的。

23:59:25  
已经到这一年的最后一分钟，广场上聚集的人们情绪愈发高涨，齐声喊出的数秒几乎称得上震耳欲聋，迎接新一年的欣喜、激动与紧张，像海浪般涌向每一个人。  
王濠镜碰了一下王耀的手臂：“王耀。”  
“怎么了？”  
这一次他没有偏头去避开有些许暧昧的视线，直直地看向王耀，还有他眼底映出来的亮光。  
以及，他自己。

“我喜欢你。”

0:00:10  
王耀抬起脸，手搭在王濠镜肩上将他往下拉——然后吻住了他。  
“我当是什么呢。”亲吻很快结束，王耀轻笑，与他额头相抵，稍微分开的那一瞬间，温热的气息又追了过来。

“新年快乐。”

FIN.

*提到的歌词来自薛凯琪的奇洛李维斯回信

01/01/19


End file.
